


Deck the Halls

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an extended stay in Amaranthine, the Queen is happy to be home again. So is her dear husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

It had been a grueling journey on horseback from Amaranthine to Denerim, as it had been raining the entire time, turning the roads into mud. Even though she was long used to traveling long distances both on foot and on horseback, Daniella still found herself longing for rest first thing upon her arrival in the Royal Palace.

She arrived long after the sun had set, and was not surprised to find that Alistair had already gone to bed, rather than wait up for her.

Daniella was careful not to wake him as she changed out of her waterlogged armor and into her nightclothes. As she unfolded her nightgown, something fell out of the folds to the stone floor. She crouched and picked it up.

It was a flower of some sort, Daniella wasn’t sure what kind beyond the fact that it wasn’t a rose, for there were no thorns on its stem. In the semidarkness of the room she couldn’t tell what color it was, but she had a feeling it was likely some shade of blue.

She smiled and carefully placed the flower on the shelf where she kept her bedclothes, then closed the doors to her wardrobe. Once dressed, she slipped into bed beside her husband.

As she snuggled up to him, Alistair wrapped an arm around her and sleepily declared, “I love you, my queen.”

Daniella gently kissed him on the lips. “I love you, my king.”


End file.
